This invention relates to golf bags, and, more particularly, to a golf bag with adhesively secured club divider panels and an adhesively secured tubular body.
Golf bags commonly include a top cap with divider walls which form separate compartments for groups of clubs. In order to protect the shafts and grips of the clubs, some golf bags are also equipped with divider panels which extend from the top cap to the bottom of the bag to provide separate club compartments throughout the length of the bag. The divider panels can be attached to the divider walls of the top cap by riveting, by looping the divider panel over the divider walls and stitching or stapling the panels, etc.
In order to provide increased protection to golf clubs, some golf bags include a relatively stiff or rigid tube which surrounds the clubs. The tube can be provided by forming a sheet of material into a cylinder with overlapping ends and then securing the overlapped ends by stitching or riveting.